This invention relates to a light reflector for use in photography, comprising a metallized cloth raised on radial ribs, each of said ribs having a proximal end mounted on an armature adapted to be fastened to a light source and a distal end holding an edge portion of the cloth a substantially central portion of which engages said armature.
Light reflectors as described hereinbefore, and more particularly those named soft box light shapers, are universally used in photography for their extremely even light diffusion.
In the soft box light shapers, the armature, which is usually ring shaped, is adapted to surround the light source to which it is fastened and the proximal ends of the ribs are each mounted on a transverse axis which is pivotally affixed to the armature. Therefore, the ribs can be pivoted to extend radially of the armature or to be substantially parallel to the axis of the armature. Removable plates may be affixed to the armature in order to maintain the ribs in the radial position. The cloth is centrally affixed on the armature and the distal ends of the ribs are each affixed to an edge portion of the cloth.
Accordingly, the cloth may be spread like sort of an umbrella and maintained in that position via the removable plates holding the ribs in the radial position. The armature may then be affixed to the light source. To fold the reflector after removal thereof from the light source, it suffices to remove the plates to allow the ribs to pivot from their radial position towards the position in which they are substantially parallel to the axis of the armature whereby the cloth folds like an umbrella, The reflector may then be stowed away in a carrying bag.
Spreading and folding of the light reflector are relatively easy and rapid, although fixing and removal of the plates may prove difficult if they have been deformed or otherwise damaged. Furthermore, the system is place consuming and it cannot have a reduced floor-space, either for packaging and shipping purposes or for the normal coming and going of the photographer.
It is an object of this invention to propose a light reflector avoiding the aforesaid drawbacks. A further object of the invention is a light reflector which is versatile and easy to manufacture.
To this effect, the light reflector according to the invention complies with the definitions given in the claims.
Accordingly, when the proximal end of each of the ribs is removably mounted in the armature, the light reflector may be packaged for shipping or otherwise transported in a flat condition as the ribs removed from the armature may be simply collected as a bundle laid along the armature and the cloth. Manufacture of the ribs is simplified.
In one simple embodiment, the proximal end of each of the ribs is movably inserted into a socket of the armature. In a preferred embodiment aimed at ease of operation, the socket is pivoted on the armature between a first position where it extends substantially peripherally of the armature and a second position where it extends at substantially 90 degrees from the first position.
Preferably the armature is ring shaped with said first position of the socket being radial to the ring shaped armature and said second position of the socket being substantially parallel to an axis of the ring shaped armature. There may be means for locking the socket in said first position. In a still preferred embodiment, said means for locking the socket in said first position comprise a sleeve mounted on the socket for reciprocal motion thereon, and a peripheral radial aperture in said ring shaped armature for housing a portion of said sleeve. Spring means may be arranged between said socket and said sleeve for urging said portion of the sleeve into said radial aperture.
The ring shaped armature may be formed of two rings assembled to one another in facing condition, said facing rings comprising a plurality of radial transverse slots, and each of said sockets being mounted on an arm pivoted between said rings and extending through one of said slots.
In a further embodiment, a disk is mounted between said facing rings and sleeve means on said disk extend at least partly through said rings for housing the light source. Bayonet slots on said sleeve means provide for push-and-twist engagement of the light source. The disk may be rotatively mounted between said facing rings. In a still further embodiment, brake means may be provided for stopping rotation of the disk. In a preferred embodiment, said brake means comprise pad means mounted in one of said two rings for reciprocal motion towards and away from said disk, and pusher means on said ring for urging said pad means against said disk. Said pusher means may comprise bolt means meshing with a nut housed in said ring, said bolt means having one end facing said pad means and another ring projecting over said ring.
Preferably, the distal end of each of said ribs is removably housed in a pocket formed at said edge portion of the cloth.
Advantageously, the sleeve means project beyond one of said rings and said central portion of the cloth comprises an aperture engaged on said sleeve means projection.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings which show, diagrammatically and by way of example only, a preferred but still illustrative embodiment of the invention.